Unpredictably Predictable
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Derek always wins. That's just how it works. And Casey's sick of it. The last time she tried to get back at Derek, it blew up in her face. This time, shes gonna make sure it makes him weak. Oneshot


**UGH! I promised myself I wouldn't publish this until more of my other stories were updated,**

**but I couldn't help it. it was driving me crazy not to. Darn it!!!!**

**I'm hopeless. **

**Oki, boredom, and a computer, and this is the result.**

**I hope you like, even though, (Warning) the end will kind of leave you hanging.**

**Please Read though!**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

"Oh, I'm so clever, and funny, and perfect. I should be worshiped by everyone. Blah, blah, blah!" Casey mumbled to herself as she rushed toward her locker, looking quite disheveled.

Casey's locker mate, and best friend, Emily, looked her up and down, examining her clothes, hair, and the fact that she was talking to herself. Casey was wearing a very wrinkled sky blue baby tee, and a ruffled lime green mini that was a little big for her, so surprisingly a studded belt was fastened around her waist to keep the skirt in place. On her feet seemed to be Derek's Doc Martin boots. Her hair was in messy waves surrounding her face in a crazy, but not unflattering way.

All in all, Emily didn't think that Casey looked bad, necessarily. She was just a tad surprised because this wasn't the prime and prim Casey MacDonald that she was usually greeted by. And she didn't usually rush to school, talking to herself, several minutes before the bell was about to ring.

"Um, Case? Are you okay?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." Casey said, throwing some of her things into the locker.

"Then, why do you look like Derek did something?"

"Because he did!" Casey partially shouted.

"Oh, what-"

"You'd think I'd be smart enough to know what he's doing, but no! He always gets me!"

"What'd he do-"

"Remember when I told you about the time Derek woke me up saying I was going to be late for school, and I rushed and got ready, only to realize that it was Saturday when I got to the school?"

"Uh-huh." Emily limited herself to something small so that she could actually finish saying it.

"Well, when he woke me up at 7:50 saying that I was going to be late and that he had a dentists appointment, I was all, 'Oh come on, do you really think I'm going to fall for that again?'. But then my mom came in telling me it was Monday! So I had to get up and run around to get ready as Derek laughed his ass off at me!"

"But why-"

"He took my clothes again, except for this. Which he _oh-so thoughtfully _left out for me." She said with sarcasm.

Of course, Derek strolled over to them at that moment.

"Oh, what? No dentist appointment?" Casey sneered.

"Case. I must say you look fabulous today!" he laughed.

"You know what, I'm gonna get you one day. I'm going to do something when you don't expect it. And this time, it won't boost your rep, or make you cooler. It will embarrass your ass."

"Ooh! I'm so scared." Derek said before walking off. Second later the bell rang, and everyone dispersed to their classes, leaving Casey standing there, furiously gazing at the path Derek had taken.

"I need to talk to you!" Casey rushed into Paul's office, slamming the door, dropping her book bag, and sitting down on a chair.

Paul sighed, setting down a sandwich.

"Derek?" he asked patiently.

"Who else?" she asked.

"Tell me." He said, thinking he knew how this was going to go.

"Ugh! Well, he told me I was late to school, and I got to school late!" Casey gushed angrily.

"Wait. So you were late because he...told you you were going to be late?"

"No! I didn't believe him, because he'd said that before, and it turned out to be Saturday! But it's Monday! Monday! And he took all my clothes, except for this ensemble!"

"Casey, aren't Derek's pranks normalcy by now?" Paul said, folding his hands together on his desk.

"Well. Yes. But I want to get him back!"

"But-"

"I know, I know. Two wrongs don't make a right and all that. But I really think he needs to be shaken up a little." Casey finished.

Mr. Creepy sighed. "Casey, I think that you may be right."

"Look, Paul, you just don't get it-wait, what? You agree with me?"

"Against my better judgment...yes. With all your stories, and these..frequent sessions, I say do something. BUT, make it subtle. Something that effects him, and isn't privy to everyone else."

"I am so glad that you agree! Thanks! For once I was able to walk in and out with the exact same opinion!" Casey smiled before picking up her book bag and leaving in a quite different manner than which she entered.

Paul sighed. _Either she'll do the wrong thing for once, or maybe she'll figure something out...Dear God, I hope so, because I need a break!_

"Hey, Sam." Casey slid up against the locker next to Sam's in between on of their classes.

"Oh..hey, Casey." Sam said surprised. Then he looked her up and down.

"Oh. Derek?" he asked.

"Who else?" she said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said warily at Casey's coming up to him, all happily. He still wasn't used to being around her since the last breakup, even though he should have gotten over it.

"Okay, look Sam." Casey said, abruptly, half losing her perkiness.

"I know you probably won't tell me anything, being Derek's best friend, and my ex, but do you now anything that gets on Derek's nerves? Or embarrasses him?"

"Oh...well..."

"Okay. You don't want to tell me anything. That's okay." Casey accepted.

"No. Actually..I was thinking." Sam said with a small grin.

"Oh." Casey said, with a grin.

"Well, I mean, you do a pretty good job of getting on his nerves by yourself... but he really hates being snuck up on. He'll deny it, but he screams like a girl if I jump up behind him, or even jump in front of him." Sam chuckled.

gReally?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Yup." Sam nodded.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Well.." Sam begun, but he saw Derek down the hall, heading toward them.

"Hey Sam. Casey." Derek sneered at Casey.

"Oh. Yeah. Well bye Sam. And thanks." Casey said with a small wink that she knew Derek could see.

"Bye Derek." Casey waggled her fingers at him before walking off in a very confident manner.

Derek watched Casey walk away, and without turning from Casey, he said,

"What she ask?"

"Nothing." Sam said.

Derek turned his head with an arched eyebrow, showing that he didn't believe him, then turned back to see Casey turn a corner. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"That girl." he said, "Is definitely up to something."

Casey sat in Science later on thinking over her plan that she had formulated. It was juvenile, and not very good. But it was something. She was a bit disappointed she couldn't come up with anything better, but whatever. Anything, even something small, to get Derek back, even a smidge. She just hoped it would work. And the sooner an opportunity for her to put her plan into action came up, the better.

She glanced over at Derek who was a few seat away from her, and staring out the window. Then he interrupted whatever the teach was going to say.

"Can I go to the bathroom." he said.

The teacher stopped and sighed. "Yes, yes, Mr. Venturi. Go. Now everyone else, just...do something." You could clearly see the teacher was at the point of her day where she could care less.

Everyone immediately got up and formed into the little cliques, and gossipy chatter and idiotic ramble spouted out all over the room. Derek got up, and Casey could see the corner of his ipod sticking out of the front pocket of his black zip up hoodie. _Bathroom, my ass. _Casey smirked.

As soon as the classroom door closed from Derek leaving, Casey got up and hurried to the teacher's desk.

"Oh my, I really need to use the bathroom too!" Casey whispered.

The teacher looked up, annoyed. "Just go." she said.

Casey smiled and opened the classroom door and slipped out. She could see Derek walking down the empty hall. She quietly made her way after him.

Derek stopped at a dead end of the hallway, where only a janitor's closet was. He leaned up near the wall, his back to Casey, not realizing she was even there, and put his earphones on and turned on his ipod.

Casey walked as quietly as she could until she was behind Derek. After a few seconds, she jumped up, putting her hands on Derek's shoulders,a and leaving her weight there until she dropped.

Derek jumped right along with her, and let out a very feminine squeal, turning around quickly, and ripping out his headphones.

"Dammit, Casey! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Eh, nothing. Just felt like it." She grinned while Derek scowled.

Then they both stopped.

"Well, I've been meaning to..." they heard someone say.

"Meaning to go back to class?" Both Casey and Derek exchanged panicked glances when they heard this voice. The voice of the assistant principal.

"Yeah, well..." the other voice said.

"Kris, just go back to class. And stay there! And detention. After school." The assistant principle said.

They both heard footsteps leaving, but then they heard the assistant principle mutter, "I swear, anymore students just hanging in the halls during class, and I'm spending my Saturday here with them!"

And then they heard the footsteps grow closer.

"Ah, hell no. I am not getting Saturday detention." Derek whispered, more to himself than Casey, desperately looking around.

Casey backed up and grabbed the janitor closet handle, and jumped in, trying to close it, but Derek managed to pry it open and slip in.

The closet was way too small for both of them. Thy couldn't fathom how it could be considered a janitor's closet, since they were both squished next to each other and pushed up against the door. They couldn't back up because stacked up mops and buckets were taking up the only remaining room, and if they disturbed the stacks, they knew the would tumble and crash, because it looked like a miracle that the buckets were still standing.

They could hear the footsteps enter where they had just been. Then there was silence. After what seemed like forever, the footsteps were heard again. They listened closely until they could not be heard anymore.

Derek sighed. "Okay, get me out of here."

Casey grabbed the handle and moved it up and down. Nothing. She kept doing this, but still, nothing happened.

Derek glared at her. "You've got to be kidding! There's not even a lock on it!"

"Well it's not moving!!!" Casey whispered as loud as she dared, still afraid.

"Move!" Derek whispered.

"If you haven't noticed, there's nowhere to move!" Casey said.

Derek sighed, frustrated, and moved his body sideway, forcing Casey to do the same, making the face to face. Derek struggled with the handle, but still nothing.

"Dammit!" Derek said.

Casey slightly punched him in the arm to keep him quiet.

"Will you shut up!" Casey said angrily.

"Excuse me, but _if you haven't noticed_, we're locked in this minuscule box. Together!" Derek said sarcastically.

"Ughh!" Casey said, trying to open the door, still.

Casey wanted to scream, but instead she just tried to lean against something that wasn't going to topple on her.

"I'm going to miss my classes! They'll think i ditched!" Casey sighed.

"Oh blah, blah, blah." Derek murmured.

"Oh, just shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up?"

I don't have to shut up!"

"It's be really nice if you did!" Derek said.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you!"

"Whatever."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, Casey, still so original."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"That's my material! You don't go stealing my material, saying my stuff! I can't believe I'm stuck in here with yo-"

Derek was cut off. Casey had grabbed him pulled him a littler closer, which wasn't that much, since they were already so stuck together. And then she kissed him. Very quickly. But forcefully, causing Derek to cease talking. She pulled back, and wiped off the smudges in her lip gloss.

Derek stood silently and shocked for a moment.

"You...you just kissed me." Derek said, stunned.

"Yep." Casey said, nonchalantly.

"...Why?"

"It got you to shut up."

"Oh... Does this mean something?" Derek asked.

"Do you want it to?"

"...I.. No...well...maybe...but...I...I might." Derek said warily.

"Well, get back to me when you decide." Casey said.

She looked at Derek innocently as she put her elbow down on the doorknob, pushing it down, and then leaned against the door, which then swung open. Casey looked at Derek with mock surprise.

"Well, would you look at that?" Casey smiled. "See ya later." She closed the door, leaving Derek in the closet.

_Well, there you go, Derek._ Casey smiled to herself.

**This is it!**

**I don't plan on updating, but I might consider it, if you want me to.**

**So I need your feedback!!!**

**This one is kind of meant to leave you hanging, even though you'll hate that.**

**May not be one of my best, but I hope you liked!**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

♥**XO♥XO♥**

**HeartsHugs&Kisses**

**-Tarryn**


End file.
